Et si l'amour était à la portée de tout le monde ?
by Orgueil
Summary: Un déclaration de Ron. Simple et compliquée. Sans compromis, sans prise de tête. Plate mais pleine de profondeur.


Et si l'amour était à la portée de tous ?

oo

_Moi, je vois Ron comme ça. Même si ça ne se ressent pas comme ça dans toutes mes fics.  
Je me retrouve en lui.  
Lui, c'est moi. Et Hermione, c'est mon amoureux à moi._

oo

Je suis benêt. Il paraît ouais. Enfin, c'est les gens qui disent ça. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

C'est vrai. Honnêtement, je ne suis ni Potter, ni Malfoy, ni mes frères. Ni motivation, ni combat. Je n'ai ni leur charisme ni leur personnalité. Je suis simplet. Je le sais et si cela te pose un problème, c'est bien dommage.

Je ne t'offre pas mon intelligence, ni mon courage, ni ma témérité, ni même mes finesses. Je t'offre juste de l'amour. Je suis un garçon ordinaire. Ni riche, ni brillant, ni beau. J'ai mes succés bien sûr. Je ne suis pas le pire des garçons de cette promotion. Je ne suis ni le meilleur ni le moins bon. Je suis benêt et ce que je t'offre ce que n'importe qui peut t'offrir.

Oh ! bien sûr, si j'étais poète, je te dirais que je t'offre la plus belle chose que le monde porte. Mais je ne suis pas poète, tu le répètes assez souvent. J'ai mes défauts. J'ai mes qualités aussi. Tu les as remarqué il me semble. Je suis naïf, je suis timide et j'ai un grand manque de confiance en moi.

Je suis humain. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas humain, ce serait pareil. J'existe et tu sais, sûrement que tu ne l'apprends pas ça dans tes livres, mais exister c'est déjà beaucoup. Dans ce que tu lis, tu connais des héros, des monstres, des gens extraordinaires. Mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais eu le courage de descendre de son pied d'estale d'encre et de papier pour venir affronter notre monde. Moi, j'ai juste les deux pieds sur terre. Peut-être est-ce un mérite. Laisse-moi cette illusion.

Deux jours. Deux jours que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Tu n'étais pas contre. D'ailleurs, tu as bien aimé, il me semble. Au sourire que tu m'as donné juste après. J'étais ton premier baiser non ?

Tu as bien aimé et tu m'as remercié, le rouge aux joues. C'était adorable derrière les petites boucles frisées de tes cheveux. Tu es adorable Hermione. Tu es très belle. Depuis toujours je t'ai trouvé très belle. Normal ! Je t'aime bien, alors je te trouve belle.

Non, ne rougie, ni ne fronce les sourcils. Je sais que tu n'as pas apprécié autant que moi. Moi non plus je n'ai pas apprécié mon premier baiser. D'ailleurs, il n'y en a pas eu tant d'autres de baiser pour moi par la suite.

Juste que moi, cette fois-ci, j'étais plus préparé que toi. Préparer depuis trois ans à imaginer le gout de tes lèvres contre les miennes. Donc forcément, j'ai trouvé ça romanesque. Un peu comme un petit garçon qui embrasserait son amoureuse, ou une étoile filante.

Maintenant, c'est vrai que je regrette un peu que tu m'ais dit que tu n'avais pas envie que nous recommencions. Je suis trop naïf et trop rêveur. J'imagine trop qu'entre nous, il n'y a pas tant de barrières. Enfin, en réalité, il n'y a pas de barrière entre nous, mais c'est toi et le monde qui en met. Alors il y en a.

Tu ne m'aimes comme je t'aime ? La belle affaire ! J'attendrais.

Ça t'étonne que je ne vienne pas supplier à tes genoux de m'aimer ? A quoi bon ? Tu diras non. Je te connais. Non, je ne vais pas te supplier. Ni même attendre à court terme. Loin de là, et je compte bien en aimer des tas d'autres.

Pourquoi m'en priver ? Des gens peuvent m'aimer alors, je vais les aimer aussi. Et quand je les aimerais, je me dirais, mais juste à moi même pour ne pas leur faire de peine, que je m'entraine. Je m'entrainerai pour toi. Pour que le jour où tu seras prête, je pourrais t'aimer correctement dans toute la plénitude que tu mérites.

Et si jamais tu ne m'aimes pas ? Et si jamais j'en venais à tomber amoureux d'une autre ?

Je ne m'en fais pas. Tu m'aimes. Oui, pas comme on aime un amoureux… Quoique peut-être au fond. Mais pas trop de mots pour l'instant.

Tu m'aimes comme une chose indéfinissable. Plus qu'Harry, et pas encore assez pour celui que tu imagines être l'homme de ta vie un jour. Pour moi, à mon avis, ça viendra. Tu m'aimeras vraiment un jour. Et ce sera très beau. Comme toi.

Quand au fait que je tombe amoureux d'une autre en cours de route, c'est très probable. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'attends sans t'attendre. Tu ne veux pas de moi maintenant. Je tomberais alors peut-être amoureux comme on attrape un rhum, loin de toi. Quelque chose qu'on remarque pas dans l'immédiat. Qui nous chatouille, qui nous fait tousser sournoisement avant qu'on réalise qu'on est enrhumé ou qu'on est amoureux.

Je tomberais amoureux. Tu ne seras sûrement pas ma femme, ni la mère de mes enfants. Comment le savoir d'ailleurs à dix-sept ans ? Ceux qui imaginent que tu le seras sont fous.

Pourtant je dois être un peu fou. Parce que je t'attends. J'attends que tu mûrisses l'amour que tu as pour moi.

Je sais, je suis un imbécile heureux qui voit les choses sous un angle trop simple.

Mais des fois, je pense qu'il faut simplement vivre avec ses convictions, t'aimer, et vivre heureux, en ne vivant pas dans un roman.

T'aimer c'est t'attendre. Attendre que tu t'offres à moi. Mais si un jour, je ne t'aime plus, je n'aurais pas de regret.

J'aurais vécu heureux d'espérer.

Car au fond, même s'il n'y a que les simples pour espérer et attendre par simple amour, je suis heureux de connaître cette naïveté.

Car quitte à vivre, vivre heureux. Et vivre heureux, c'est vivre sa vie aussi nulle qu'elle puisse sembler aux autres, mais sans aucun regret. Surtout sans aucun regret.

Je t'aime.

Et si je t'aime, c'est aussi parce que je suis si simple et si bênet.

* * *

Orgueil


End file.
